STAY
by muffytheduck
Summary: all she did was try to help him. she succeeded until her last days there when all she wanted to do was ask him if he wanted to hang out. Can Miss Miley help save Nick J from crawling back into the shell where he stayed? NILEY-xox
1. preveiw

**STAY**

(preveiw)

"Guess, what! I'm heading back to Jersey!" miley screamed

"whos that" she asked as she looked at a boy who was sitting on the grass looking more than depressed

"oh thats nick, you know my brother" My old bestfriend replied

"Thats Nick? What the hell happened to him?"

"i dont know, im pretty sure it had to do with his girlfriend who left him at the worst possible time" Demi stated

"What do you mean?" miley asked

"Meaning, when Nick needed her most she broke up with him for no reason" She said quietly

"oh" miley whispered.

"Just LEAVE! No one wanted you here in the first place so why come back!" he spat out

Tears, filled her eyes she never knew he could be so harsh to her all she wanted to do was hang out like old times she nodded and ran off crying, she didn't know where she was going she didn't care all she wanted was to get away from him.

"Mi..please talk to me" He whispered

"Just _LEAVE_!" she spat at him obviously mocking him from the day he yelled at her

"Mi, please dont be like that im sorry.." He said

"Yeah, well what you said hurt me, and it hurt me bad so just suck it up and face the fact you lost a friend that cared for you more

then you could ever imagine" With that she got up and left.

"What do you mean she left..?" he asked

"It means Nick that obviously she felt the need to go, i wonder why-NICK do you always have to screw things up? She ment alot to this family and she left us, she wanted to stay and you let her walk out just like that" His brother said He ran, and ran as fast as he could over the past 3 months she was with his family he changed, he opened up to her and then just with one small thing he snapped at her causing her to run away in tears, TEARS and he caused it. So now, hes running towards her. Hes not gonna let her just walk out like that when really all shewanted was.. to **stay**.

**do you like it, say yesss. (: **

**say it. i know you wannnaa! **

**please reveiw this im just gonna write like right now**

**right when i get back from a 8 hour car drive. yep just**

**now so meaning ya'll needa reveiw!**

**oh, btw im gonna try to make it a tear-jerker**

**so feel free to express ideas!**

**reveiw me?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Its good to hear your voice

**STAY**

-It's good to hear your voice-

"Sel, im going back to jersey for the summer how cool is that?" Miley said obviously excitied. She laughed "Miley will you chill out you still have to pass your exams" "Yeah, but im a stright A student im bound to pass, its YOU im worried about" said with a giggle. "Oh shut up your an ass" she laughed. She smiled as they walked down the school hallway to go to our first period exam. She hugged Selena goodbye and went inside.

The Overly excited Miss Miley stepped into the beautiful breeze of New Jersey. The place where she because her Smiley Miley, she then saw two familar faces she screamed loud and ran towards them tackling them with hugs and kisses. She laughed and pulled away "DEMI! JOE!" she yelled. they laughed "MILEY" Joe yelled and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help to smile with her two bestfriends who grew up with her. Joe was like her brother and Demi was like.. well her sister. She would talk to the 24/7 if she could. and she did. "So wheres your fro-bro dems?" she smiled, she loved nick like .. a bestfriend thats because he was. or, so she thought. "Oh um..-he wasn't feeling so well-yep. that sounds good, Yeah smiles hes not feeling so well" She mumbled the middle part to herself. "Oh your such a bad liar" Miley stated..

A few days passed and nick was still feeling "SICK" so said Demi. She tried to say hello but his door was always locked, he knew she was coming right? she wondered.. hmm oh well. Her and Demi walked to the park and sat down and had a nice picnik catching up on things they missed together over sprit and cute sandwhichs. "whos that kid?" miley asked as she eye'd a boy around their age sitting under neath a tree with a black coat and a white shirt and some black skinny jeans. Demi looked over surprised, "thats.. wow" "who is it demi? do i know him" Miley asked quickly."oh you know him alright, That's nick my brother" demi stated. confusingly aswell. "Nick? as in thats Nick Torres? What the hell happened to him" She asked worried he looked horrible. sexy-but horrible. Miley will admit when they were best friends she had a slight crush on her supposed bestfriend. "Uh..girlfriend troubles? who knows" Demi said while stuffing a sandwhich in her mouth so she didn't have to say anymore. "Weird" Miley said "Just weird"

Miley's POV:

I watched as Nick got up and left without saying hi, i remember when we were 13 and he would play games with me and never want me to leave, now that im back for 3 months he hasn't even said a word we were irreseprable from eachother. No one not even Demi could tear us apart. and now he hasn't said one word. We finally got home and ate dinner once again nick didn't even look up i was going to talk to him and i wasn't going to let him ignore me. It's been 4 days and he knew i was here but chose not to say something to me. After i helped with the dishes i changed into my shorts and a tanktop and knocks on his door. No answer-Of course i sighed "Nick?" i still go nothing "com'on nick we're bestfriends...where are you?" Nothing awesome. dick face-

"behind you" A whisper appeared I almost punched him but he grabbed my hand and looked at it and dropped it with no emotion, he walked past me and opened his door and shut it without another word IN MY FACE! Oh hell no. thats it we're bestfriends he's helped me through everything. I grabbed the knob and threw it open to see him shirtless. "We" I said pointing to the both of us "Need to talk, Now" I said obviously angry that he'd have the nerve to shut a door in my face. "Get out miley" He said a little higher in volume "No way, i want to know why your being such an ass" I turned around and slammed his door shut. I looked where our picture used to hang and it wasn't there it was him and some girl. I looked at him "You moved our spot?" I nodded to the picture "Miley, im warning you back off and leave" wow holy shit. hes never talked to me like this not even when we ewre mad at each other i crossed my arms across my chest and looked up at him sad and obviously hurt. "Why are you being like this to me nick?" i asked quietly "Beceause it's none of your business now, get out" He said louder. Thats it i expoded remember its my 4th day here and im already pissed off "NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" I yelled Oh he went off "YEAH IT ISN'T YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINEES MILEY JUST LEAVE PLEASE!" I looked at him "don't you dare say that about God, Im surprised at you nick. im REALLY surprised at you" I said shaking my head, hes never hurt me this bad before. he sighed "sorry God" he said quietly. oh so no sorry miley? oh i get it. We stood there silent not speaking just starring. "All i wanted was to say hi to you nick, maybe its the fact that i missed my bestfriend?" I ended it with a question before turnning around i stopped "ever think about that?" I said and left slamming the door.

I was beyond angry i was pissed off. How dare he speak like this to me! i just wanted to say hello whats up how've you been. We've never talked like that to each other NEVER in our lives. Fine he wants to play rough i'll play but ending up i know theres gonna be some heart break. There always is when it comes to nick,.. there always is. A few days passed and Nick ignored me I was honestly fed up with it but i knew i had to s tay here. i had no where else to go. I had a few days to myself, then with demi and then with joe. I thought this would be like old times but obviously that went wrong.

I was sitting downstairs in the black kitchen eating a bowl of cerel i looked over at the stove and saw it was 3:50 in the morning i sighed and took another bite watching the light rain fall. Then the lights turned on and i turned around to see nick. He looked at me strangly and i turned around trying my best not to talk to him. About 10 mintues later he looked at me. and i turned around "Get some sleep miley" He said softly and left with his food. I had no idea what the hell he wants from me first he explods then ignores then says a slighty nice thing? to me. Hes fucking retarted and i hated it. I really hated it.

The Next morning it was chuch and everyone was awake and dressed i looked around for nick he wasn't there. Nick always loved church.."Hey Joe wherse nick?" I asked, he laughed and looked at me " He hasn't gone to church in about 4 years Mi" He said and shook his head "stupid girls" He left saying that. I smiled and told Ms. Jonas i'll meet them there she nodded and left with the family i was angry. See He can stand up his family maybe even me, But He never should turn his back on God. For Four years too. I didn't even bothing knocking i opened the door to see him sleeping. I walked over and yanked the covers off of him. "What the hell!" He said and turned over "Get up" I said with no emotion "Miley what the hell go away" he said pulling the covers over his head, i yanked them off again and looked at him "GET UP" I said loudly and very sternly.. he got up and looked at me. "Get your fucking ASS dressed. and get downstairs in 10 MINTUES Nick" I yelled and walked over and threw a shirt on him "we're going to church" I left slamming door. I was seriously about to have a stroke. 10 mintues later he walked down lookign.. no haha i didn't say that.

We went to church and the whole Jonas family + Joe, he wasn't related he was Joe Grey i giggled he had a funny last name. He was always over because of Demi, he had a major crush on her and i thought it was cute because their like the perfect couple. The starred at us when we walked in next to them and sat down. I handed nick a bible and looekd at him. I then turned to Demi, whos mouth was agaped starring at her brother. "H-ow" she asked completly shocked "im not sure he listened this time" I said and paid attention to the walked down the steps i wasn't paying attention and triped on my heels, i was surprised to not fall on my face feeling two strong warm arms wrapped around me i gasped and looked up at the boy holding me

"woah, thanks" i said as they nodded and let go.

**who iss itt, is it Joee. Or Nickk. Or even liam? :P**

**hopefully not him fagg. jk! :DD**

**anyays reveiw me!**


	3. I hope your doing fine

**STAY**

-I hope your doing fine-

I hope you realize, that it wasn't only just a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, it was a pair i loved. It was Joe i loved this boy for not letting my fall down hard and fast onto my face, BUT it was Nick who caught my attention he had this look on his face..it looked like.. he was worried about me. He nodded as in "are you alright" kind of nod and i just turned away from him i stood up thanking Joe and hugged him and got into my car. I waited until i looked up to hear the door open and someone got in. "Ready" i said turning on the car. He just simply nodded, i put the car in reverse and started to back out i stopped when i saw a car flying by i got a look to the kids face. Was.. That was lucus! oh my god, hes such a creep. He was my ex boyfriend when i lived up here, and of course nick didn't approve of him one bit at all. I sighed and continued driving home.

"Hey um. Miley do you mind if we stop up here" nick said cautiously.

i looked at him and sighed and nodded 'yes' and drove to where he wanted, "it'll just take a mintue or so please dont leave me" He said getting out. "Yeah whatever make it quick" i said in a tone he really got sad over. He shut the door quietly and went inside. litterally about 4 mintues later he walked out with a small box in his hand and he looked at it and put it in his pocket hoping i wouldn't see. BUT i did! :D I decided not to ask about it and i just let him be as we drove home. It was awkwardly quiet. i didn't know what to do but i just continued to drive. Loving all that i see, i miss the days when we all would walk down these streets to go get ice cream and a burger. "Dont you want to know what i got?" He said quietly distracting me from my thoughts, "Nope not really, i dont need to get into your business remember?" I said harsh. He hurt me i have a reason to. I pulled into his driveway and got out he got out aswell i closed the door and tossed him the keys. I went inside holding the door because im a nice person and i dont like slamming DOORS IN PEOPLS FACES! I just ignored the family glances and went upstairs into the bathroom cleaning my makeup off.

I heard a pair of footsteps pass the bathroom i was about to look but then i thought it might be the family dog. Hmm oh well i spent about the next 20 mintues in there and i walked out in a towel hoping no one was around. I opened my bedroom door and bumped into someone. I looked up "What the hell get out of my room!" i screacthed. Not only was i angry he had the nerve to go into my ROOM but i was really embarassed that the fact i was in a towel and it was a TAADD to short. I held it closely to my chest. "NOW?" He quickly left and went into his room locking it. I ran into my room and shut the door fast and leaned against it. Oh my god i thought he practically saw me naked i looked around nothing seemed to be touched.. hmm how long was he in here for? what was he doing. All these questions were circling around my head and i had no idea what the answers could be. I got dressed into a comfy pair of jean shorts and a tanktop and put my hair in a wet braid i looked up and put a slight amount of lip gloss just for.. well me. I walked downstairs and had a great time with Demi and Joe well with demi because we were beating Joe at gutair hero, badly aswell. We laughed and said goodbye to Joe after dinner and i headed up to my room after saying goodnight and helping with the dishes. Nick didn't come down for dinner this night, everyone thought he fell asleep but i knew him better. He was probably still embarassed he saw a fucking sex god (aka, myself; concided i know) in a towel.

I laughed and got changed and brushed my teeth and put my retainer in i hate it i know, i slowly got into the most comfortable bed ever and put my hands underneth my pillow. I loved that feeling until i felt something uner it. I sat up freaking out, i thought it was a bomb or something i watch waaaaaaay to many criminal minds. BEST SHOW EVER BTW. I slowly lifted up my pillow to see a box with a red ribbon on it. I sat up turning on the light and looked at it i opened it slowly to see ..the most beautiful thing in the whole word, i turned it over.

_"im so sorry mi i love you" -Nick J_

I teared up he's done this twice in our friendship the one time he told me being my friend was a mistake but that was the time when he found out he had diabteies but he still beat himself up for it. We were 13, who gives a damn. I wiped my cheeks feelign i had tears roll down my face i stood up and dropped the box and i ran down the hall not carring it was about 12:30 in the middle of the night i knocked quickly not carrying about the tears down my cheeks. It slowly opened i looked up to see a tall guy looking down at me, im not gonna lie it was creepy but i wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I dont know what came over me, but him giving that to me was the sweetest thing meaning he still _cared _about our friendship. Which made me more happy than everything. I felt him slowly pull me into his room and lay down on his bed with him still hoding him ontop. It wasn't the BEST position ever, but i didn't care i just cried into his neck.

After about 20 mintues of tears, i slowly sat up and straddled him not carring about the position we were in i wiped my tears and looked at him. He smiled i knew he did, im his bestfriend i know these things he slowly sat up putting his hands on my bare thighs. He whispered into my ear "im sorry for everything" He said and pulled away but i didn't let him i looked him in the eyes, the moonlight hitting them perfectly. "i forgive you nick" he shook his head "you shouldn't" i smiled and just hugged him tight he chuckled as we fell over onto his bed like, a slow..um, well some big animal slowly falling over. I guess haha, Well he just held me and i held him like hold times. Our legs intangled our arms wrapped around each other tight. He was my bestfriend again, and i knew it would last forever. Just like the other gift he gave me _"forever and always babe" -Nick J._

_"It's good to hear your voice, i hope your doing fine"_

**phew, that was short. But what should nick have given her? ****huh? OH SURPRISE IT WASN'T NICKY IT WAS JOEY! (: **

**-a ring**

**-a braclet (charm or not)**

**-a necklace (heart or diabeties)**

**-or.. something else that a girl would love (:**

**Review me? im excited, now i hope you see**

**the part at the end "It's good to hear your voice, I hope your doing fine" ****Thats the first two lyrics of her song, "stay" sooooo. ****figure out what im doing with the episodes :DDD**

**xoxox!**


	4. If your wondering im lonley here tonight

**STAY**

_"well its good to hear youf voice i hope your doing fine-and if you ever wonder im lonley here toinght"_

Nick's POV:

i had the dream again, the same fucking dream i've been having for four years. the same one every night-maybe every other night it was of that day.. _the day she betrayed me _Nothing could ever replace how i feel for her. She brought me so much love, and just out of the blue she told me it was over...

_I watched as she walked out of his house, HIS house not hers, she stopped and looked at me. I was on my way back home from a early morning jog. I was so happy because __that day was our 4 year anniversary I had everything planned out. I would take her out to the beach, her favorite place and i'd have candles and a basket full of her favorite __food. I even had a promise ring for her. I stared at her as she kissed him goodbye and thats when she turned around to see me. I saw her shirt half unbuttoned and his shirt __was off. I has.. i swear im not the guy who would cry but now.. After a four year realtionship and you actually think you've found "the one" and you figure out shes cheating on __you? I wiped my eyes as she just stood there. I needed her more that month because my grandpa was disagnoised with stage 4 cancer.. (who pased away a few months ago) __i needed her, i needed her to be there for me to have a shoulder to cry on when the guy i looked up to most was about to die. I watched as she started walking towards me __until.. "HE" the other guy, her other man, her.. lover. grabbed her arm and spun her around and kissesd her smack on the lips. I watched as she kissed him back forgeting i __was even there i knew i was crying because i felt my cheeks drop single tears onto the ground i ran as fast as i could. Away from the sight of her going back into his house__and to know he was fucking her. She said she wanted to wait.. I guess she never felt the same way i did.. I really thought she was the one. _

that dream i'd have everynight, i'd wake up so angry i couldn't control it.. and thats what i did. I woke up to see miley sleeping my arms and i looked to the desk to see me and "her" hugging and smilng i got up quickly walking over to the picture and smashing it on the floor. I heard miley scream, i turned around to see her shsaking i guess she didn't know it was me since it was pitch black. The Next thing i knew was demi running into my room with a bat and she almost smacked me until i yelled and grabbed it out of instinct. She always hit the same way every time. they turned on the light to see glass all over my room and my hand bleeding. I didn't even feel it until demi put it underwater. It' hurt like a bitch, like a broken heart.

days past miley was still trying to talk to me about everything that happend that night. I just, i couldn't talk to her-she reminded me so much of "her" i just wanted to ignore her and thats what i did. I tried my best, she got really angry sometimes and would smack me across the face and leave. I may be nick torres the "emo" or the "goth" but i _did _have a life at one point. I sighed as i watched the rain fall. The power flickered a little but not that bad, the next thing i know i heard a door slam. I got up and walked downstairs to see demi standing there crying. I ran down and looked at her i was scared. We may not talk anymore, but shes my little sister. I'm not about to let her get hurt like this i grabbedher and pulled her into me and she started crying even harder. I looked around for my parents... nothing, for miley.. nothing.. where is miley?

The next thing i know is demi pushing me away crying, i didn't un derstand what i did wrong. I looked at her and tried to wipe away but she pushed me away crying even harder. I had NO idea what was going on wiht her "Demi-" i tried to talk to her. Then she screamed "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING NICK!" she yelled at me and held her stomach because she was crying so hard. "YOU JUST HAD TO IGNORE HER YOU JUST-HAD TO BE A DICK TO HER!" she screamed and pushed me and ran seemed right. it hit me and i ran upstairs into miley's room i found both necklaces there and a note i picked it up and started reading it..

_Forever and always mi-nicky-i guess.. this is forever and i'll always remember it nick. you treated me like dog crap and i've been here for what, 10 days? i couldn't stand being __ignored by my bestfriend. I couldn't even tell demi, i knew it would break her heart. And when you read this- i hope you know how much pain you've caused me and i hope __you know it's not all about you. I heard what she did to you, i heard what Penny did to you nick. and im sorry but hey-it's happened to me 4 times. So maybe you can suck it up __and learn how to get over her just like i did. I got over those 4 guys i loved. But then again they use me for selfish reasons. Penny had no right to do that. So Nick im sorry for __your 4 year loss. that was 5 years ago nick, Suck it up and grow a bigger dick. I got you a condom because i felt the need to tell you to wear it like a t-shirt because your a __dick for doing all this shit to me. You say you love me and your sorry and then get up and smash a picture in the middle of the night. Then you ignore me for the rest of the time __nick im sick and tired of being treated liek this. You dont know what its like in Cali-it's sure not like the movies, its pure fucking ass hell. NO ONE likes me-..well yes they do but __not like you joe and demi. Im just-i miss you. all i wanted to do was to see if you were doing fine, because if so i wanted to stay. But i guess you're not so i guess i wont come __back until you're fine. When my world is falling apart when theres no light to break up the dark, thats when i'll look at you. _

_Miley_

and with that_.** I ran**_

_ahha im so on writers block help me out or i can end it here :P_


End file.
